Time for an Introduction
by ElectroPHX228
Summary: What if you were given all the time in the world? Or multiple worlds? What if you were split among all of those planes of existence? That's how my life is now. Or guess I should say 'lives'. But I guess there's no point in talking about them if you don't know who I am first. (This is a prologue/introduction to my future multimedia series called the Universal Conundrum).
1. Introductions Must Be Made

**A/N: Howdy ya'll, this is my first story ever written for you guys to read so i hope you guys enjoy. Also this is just an introductory for my future stories so don't expect much about it. Also I'd like to give a shout out to my editor / fellow author, AeroQC. So go check out his stuff cause he encouraged me to do this and I'm very thankful cause of it. Without further ado lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any thing except for my OCs and plot line. All other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introductions must be made**

Hello?

Is anyone there?

I hope I'm not just broadcasting this out to an empty outlet.

If someone is there, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Christopher Brunswick Anthony, and I'm a perfectly normal human being. Or at least, I was a perfectly normal human being. Now, I'm not even sure if I can call myself human to begin with. I mean, what do you call someone whose body and consciousness is split across a multitude of universes, realities and dimensions? Right now, I just need a way to offload all of this, if only to stay sane.

I'm probably losing you with my rambling, but please, don't leave, just… I guess I should just start from the beginning.


	2. A Day Gone Wrong

**A/N: hey guys here's chapter 2, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any thing except for my OCs and plot line. All other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Day Gone Wrong**

I don't know how long ago it all started; it could have been a year ago, it could have been yesterday. Heck, it could even be tomorrow. Time really has no meaning for me anymore.

Anyway, I know that it was a Friday; I was stuck in my last class for the week, just staring at the clock as it ticked closer to the end of the period.

"Do you ever get the feeling that time just seems to drag on?" My friend Seth asked. I looked over to him, his desk just to my right.

"What?"

"Like, the longer you concentrate on what time it is, the longer that time seems to take to change?"

"So what you're saying is, if you want the time to pass faster, then don't think about it?"

"Yeah, but when you try not to think about it, you can't help but think about it, and then it seems like it's passing by even more slowly."

"Then why don't you two just think about studying instead!" A voice hissed behind us. It was my other friend, Jaidyn. I don't know how or why she put up with our constant ramblings, but she was still a good friend. And she had a point, I should have been studying at the time; we had a test coming up the week after, but I didn't care. I was just bored out of my mind.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this weekend?" Jaidyn asked as we were walking home from school.

"I'll be definitely hitting the arcade!" Seth said enthusiastically. "I found this twenty just laying around, waiting to be picked up, during lunch today."

"Wow, that'll be fun," Jaidyn replied. "What about you Chris?"

"I don't know, maybe make another video for Youtube," I said with a blank expression.

"You mean those crazy rants that you do from time to time? You would probably be better off joining us at the arcade or studying," She scoffed.

"Who said you could come to the arcade with me?" Seth cut in.

"Says the girl who'll beat your Highscore on Galaga," Jaidyn sneered.

"Hah! Like that'll ever happen!"

"Oh yeah? I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow so I can watch you melt."

"You're on." As we came to the street corner, I split off from my friends.

"And I think I'll let you two go on your date," I called to them as I headed in the direction of my house.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" They both yelled.

As I entered the house, I was greeted by my two dogs. They looked very anxious to go outside, so I let them do their business then shooed them back in. I figured I would go ahead on that video idea and went upstairs to my room, my dogs following me all the way. My videos weren't all that special; in fact, Jaidyn was correct in calling them rants. All I did was talk about random things for an hour, and I didn't even bother editing it down, I didn't care. It was mostly just to kill time.

When my video was all done and set to upload, for some reason, my dogs ran out of my room and started barking. I didn't make anything of it at the time; I thought it was my parents coming home. Sure enough, they eventually stopped barking, but then I heard the sound of glass shattering. I froze, not sure what to make of it. Did they knock something over? Or worse, was someone trying to break in? I ran to my parent's bedroom and looked through my Dad's nightstand, I remembered him talking about keeping a gun there "just in case". Sure enough, there was a pistol. I didn't know if it was loaded, but I had hoped that I wouldn't have to fire it anyway.

As I carefully made my way downstairs, I was met with the freakiest scene I had seen up until then. My two dogs were frozen in mid-air, teeth barred and aggression in their eyes. What they were jumping at looked almost impossible; a large pulsating white ball, with arcs of electricity tearing up everything nearby. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care, I just pointed the gun at it and pulled the trigger as fast as I could. At that point I could confirm two things: one, the gun was loaded, and two, the bullets didn't do anything.

As I lowered the pistol, I saw that every bullet I had fired was moving extremely slowly towards their intended target. Have you ever seen that one super slow-motion scene from that X-Men movie, Days of Future Past? It kind of looked like that.

Before then, I had thought that things were looking pretty bad, but it only got worse. The white ball then shot another arc in my direction; it started slow, but quickly picked up speed and went through my chest. Have you ever been dumb enough to stick your fingers into an electrical socket? Or gotten struck by lightning? Well, multiply that by a million and you might understand just how much pain I went through right there. It was horrible. It hurt so much I wouldn't even want my enemies to experience that level of pain. Shoot, I'd rather burn in hell, then experience that again. In fact, the shock should've killed me, but as I said, it only got worse. I screamed in pain for what seemed like hours until I blacked out.


	3. Dimensional Doorways

**A/N: hey guys here's chapter 3, Also this is** **technically the last chapter. So chapter 4 is just a bonus and you don't have to read it unless you want to. so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for my OCs and plot line. All other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dimensional Doorways**

I woke up to find myself in a void, just floating in the darkness. Eventually a door appeared out of nowhere, and having nothing better to do, I opened it and went inside. I found myself in a plain white room. In the middle was the same pulsating ball that had sent me here with multiple smaller balls swirling around it. I never had time to take in the sight, as I felt my right hand go numb. Looking down, I saw to my horror that it was dissolving, the dust drifting off towards the orbiting balls of energy. Not too long after, my other hand did the same, then my feet, my legs, arms, torso… I was only just a head, floating in that room as I saw the dust swirl around the multiple orbs. I felt afraid. Afraid that I wasn't going to see my friends again, that I wasn't going to go home again. I had wasted my time back home, and now I was out of time. As I finally dissolved completely, my mind seemed to spread out. It felt like I was in multiple places at once, looking at many different planes of existence.

At first it was hard to cope with all of the information, but I soon figured out how to control where I was, or at least where my consciousness was. I now have control of countless bodies over just as many realities. My name is Cristopher Brunswick Anthony and I'm a traveller of the multiverse, I don't know if there are others like me, and I don't care. I just know that my time is almost up and I feel like I need to share my experiences.

These are my stories.

This… Is my Universal Conundrum.


	4. Call of the Storm

**A/N: Hey guys this'll be the last chapter of this story. this is also an after the fact kinda thing so, yay. This chapter just sets the** **scene for the next story which will be coming out soon so watch out for it. with out further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for my OCs and plot line. All other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 ***BONUS Chapter*  
** **Call of the Storm**

Tundratown University, Zootopia  
February 10, 2016  
8:15 PM

?'s POV

Finishing up my notes, I took a look at my watch; I guess I should call it a night. My mom wouldn't like it if I stayed too late studying, but I could hardly help it with finals coming up soon. If I didn't get these theorems memorized I would be in trouble and four years of studies in quantum theory would go down the drain, along with all the funding my family helped out with. As soon as I was done packing my things I got a text on my phone.

Mom – _Hey, dinner's in the microwave when you get home  
_ Me – _Thx, I'll be home soon  
_ Mom – _OK see you_

As I walked out of the library, I felt the wind picking up. I looked to the sky to see some very weird clouds forming above the campus. I could see flashes of lightning coming through them as they swirled in the sky. Then the strikes happened. Bolts of lightning hit the ground around me, and I was too far from any kind of shelter that would help. I stood in the middle of the grounds, shaking as each bolt seemed to hit closer and closer to where I was standing. As I looked to the sky, I saw one final stream of lightning plunging towards me. In that instant, my life flashed before me, as short as it was. I burned to ash from the electrical discharge, my scream echoing through the courtyard.

* * *

ZNN Broadcasting Station, Zootopia  
February 12, 2016  
10:25 AM

"Yet another report of a missing mammal, here in Zootopia; this time, a university student. 22-year-old Jackson W. Frost, an arctic fox, has been filed as 'missing' just this morning. He was last seen exiting the Tundratown University Library during a freak lightning storm, on the tenth of February. His family was expecting him to return after receiving a text message at 8:16 PM, but Mr. Frost never appeared. Witnesses claim to have seen him exiting the building just as the lightning storm was forming, as well as hearing a scream just as the lightning subsided. The police department has offered no comment on the status of the investigation that is underway."

* * *

Judy Hopps, Zootopia Police Academy

 _After that day's training at the Zootopia Police Academy (ZPA). The young bunny police recruit named Judy Hopps was sitting in her bed catching up on the world when she came across a very interesting article on the ZNN website. This article was the missing mammal case involving the 22 year old arctic fox strange disappearance. While reading the witnesses column she noticed a common occurrence. That common occurrence was that they all say that there was a bright flash of light and fire everywhere along with broken glass and screaming. Along with that there was also a strange lightening storm occurred, the weirder part was that the lightning was a golden yellow mixed with a radioactive green. Along with 50 mile per hour winds. When Judy read it she seemed confused. Sure Judy didn't know anything about meteorology but she knew that this weather anomaly should've been impossible. And she made a mental note to look into this case when she becomes a cop. ""_ _Que montage""_


End file.
